


Growing Denial

by May1974



Series: Swagger Bishie Collection [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Height difference, M/M, Not Beta Read, but it's literally nothing, couple problems, danny phantom - Freeform, denial of height, got a bit out of fluff territory, my cheeks are burning, please excuse my virgin eyes, swagger bishie, that's a step too far for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May1974/pseuds/May1974
Summary: So, everyone knows that Jack Fenton is a giant, right? Well, those genes have to go somewhere.
Relationships: Dash Baxter & Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Series: Swagger Bishie Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Growing Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Danny just shooting up like a fucking pine tree - because obviously, Jack Fenton is a fucking unit - and how funny it would be in the Swagger Bishie paring. And so, I like to specialize in fluff, and there's definitely fluff in this. But it got a bit too steamy for me at the end, even though it's literally nothing, so ... yeah, my virgin eyes can't handle it. Enjoy this extremely short one-shot!

■●■●■●■

**Growing Denial**

He didn’t want to believe it. Dash had wailed on the puny Fenton in ninth grade, when he was only a few inches over five feet, shorter than even his mother. When the two had begun to date, and Danny got a growth spurt, Dash was still the bigger one; Danny loved being the small spoon in bed, and often drew warmth from Dash because for some reason he was always cold. Even when Dash found out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, he was always taller, and he still worried about his boyfriend like he was made of glass.

So, this could not be happening.

He refused.

But he saw it coming, one way or another. His father was built like a fucking unit, and one look at Jazz showed that the height gene was definitely passed down in the family. She was six feet tall, though with a petite frame, like her mother. At the very least, Dash should have expected Danny to shoot up to six feet or more.

What he did not expect was for his boyfriend to be taller than him.

Like, what the fuck?

Dash stood at a proud six feet three inches, which was nothing to scoff at, and had jacked muscles. He worked hard on his body and played and practiced football religiously.

Danny was lean and petite, like a swimmer, and often had a grace about him that Dash could never hope to learn. And Dash doesn’t know when he learnt that grace – because he could have sworn the last time he checked, his boyfriend was so fucking clumsy it was adorable – but the fucking _height_.

Six feet ten inches.

It hurt to even think about.

But of course, he would grow to his father’s height. Of course. Why wouldn’t he?

And it’s all hitting Dash out of nowhere, because one moment he swears that Danny is cute and tiny and adorable – and he’s leaning _down_ to kiss him – and the next he’s forced to look _up_ at his boyfriend, and suddenly he’s not tiny, he’s cute and tall and adorable. And handsome.

Handsome usually didn’t mix with cute, but Dash was at a loss for words.

And it would have sucked for Danny to rub it in. Dash used to tease Danny about his height all the time, from when he bullied him to when they finally hit second base, but he really didn’t want it all to come back and bite him in the ass. But it was somehow worse when Danny didn’t even seem to notice.

Obviously, he knew he grew – Dash had been there when he was whining and complaining about outgrowing all his clothes and having to get new ones – but otherwise, he was oblivious.

In bed, he still wanted to be the small spoon.

Watching movies, he still tucked himself under Dash’s arm.

Danny still kept Dash’s belongings at the top of the closet and his at the bottom, even though he could now reach the top shelf easier than Dash.

It was especially hilarious when Danny expected to still be the one cuddled instead of being the one to cuddle, because it was awkward to try and wrap his arms all the way around Danny.

But hell be darned, he did it.

Because he loved his freakishly tall and cute boyfriend.

“You ready for our date?”

Dash turned around and watched Danny walk into the bedroom, tugging on the cuffs of one of his favourite jackets, one he had refused to get rid of after the growth spurt. It was too small for him in the shoulders and arms, but he refused to acknowledge it in the same way Dash refused to acknowledge that Danny was taller than him now.

He grinned at his boyfriend. Along with the height came a defined jawline, piercing blue eyes, and lean muscles galore. Dash often joked about him becoming a swimsuit model.

“Are you kidding? _You’re_ the one who takes ten hours to get ready.”

Danny snorted – they both knew that was the furthest thing from the truth – and came up to Dash’s side, slyly pushing him up against the bedroom wall.

Dash easily flipped it around, Danny doing the opposite of resisting, and suddenly Dash was craning his neck up to look at his beautiful boyfriend. He gave a toothy smile to Dash – because goddamn, he knew his fangs were a turn-on for Dash – and Dash’s heart nearly burst. He pushed Danny harder and kissed him, pulling him down to his level.

As it turns out, they never left for their planned date.

■●■●■●■


End file.
